iotfandomcom-20200213-history
Co-operative Federation of Xinjiang
The Co-operative Federation of Xinjiang (commonly abbreviated Xinjiang or the Federation) is one of the Chinese successor states created as a result of the Dublin Conference in 2165. Although descended from the People's Republic of Xinjiang, it is a democratic state founded on principles espoused by the Scarlet Lancers, who were instrumental in petitioning for its independence and now function as an extended civil and state security service. History In 2165, the China Six ceded the country to Oz and fled to Ethiopia. Soon after, Oz was approached by the Scarlet Lancers, who had been fighting for a democratic China since 2153, with a request for its release as an independent state. Oz ultimately partitioned its acquisition and granted the Lancers custody of the largest successor, working together to reestablish the region as the new Xinjiang. Elections took place barely a year later, and a new constitution was ratified soon after. One of President Jianguo Deming's first acts was to denounce the old régime and formally condemn its leaders. Police have issued arrest warrants for four of the China Six for war crimes and crimes against humanity. The government also mandated the establishment of a commission to investigate abuse of state power from 2150 to 2165. Politics Government Xinjiang is a federal semi-presidential republic that, despite emerging from decades of authoritarian rule, has managed to keep its fledgling democratic tradition afloat. The constitution was approved by referendum in 2166, replacing a provisional draft for the transition process. The executive branch is led by the President, currently Jianguo Deming, who is head of state and is elected directly by universal adult suffrage for an 8-year term, and the Government, whose current Prime Minister is Huiqing Da. Xinjiang's parliament is a bicameral legislature comprising a House of Ministers and a Senate. Ministers represent local constituencies and are directly elected for 5-year terms. The House has the power to dismiss the cabinet, meaning the party holding the most seats normally forms the government. Senators are regional representatives chosen by an electoral college for 6-year terms, to provide constitutional expertise to the House of Ministers. Although the Senate's legislative power is limited, its assent is required for a House bill to become law. Law Xinjiang adheres to a civil legal system that draws on numerous international influences. The law is divided into three principle areas: civil law, criminal law, and public law, which includes, in particular, administrative law and constitutional law. Enshrined in the constitution is a charter of rights, with responsibility for interpretation delegated to the courts. Xinjiang instituted a completely redrafted criminal code in 2166, alongside the new constitution. Xinjiang does not recognize religious law, nor does it recognize religious beliefs or morality as a motivation for the enactment of prohibitions. Foreign relations Xinjiang commits itself to multilateralism and diplomatic neutrality. Much of its policy is a direct reaction to the warmongering of George I and his predecessors, and the country strives for peaceful dispute resolution through international dialogue. It was a proponent and founding member of INTERPOL. Xinjiang is also a strong advocate of nuclear disarmament, and the constitution forbids the storage of atomic weapons within its borders. Relationship with the Scarlet Lancers Xinjiang has remained closely associated with the Scarlet Lancers since its founding. While the Lancers do not participate in party politics, they fulfil a variety of state functions, including civil service, homeland security, and possibly the armed forces. The Red Lotus herself is rumoured to be an advisor to the government. Internationally, this affiliation has been received warmly, and some states have expressed official approval by describing the Lancers as the "legitimate" government of Xinjiang. Fall However the CRF, with the help of Wuchan, Mongolia, Shanghai and Beijing, started a huge revolt in western Xinjiang. After the rebels defeated the army of Xinjiang, a huge Chinese Air Force invaded Xinjiang and wiped out any opposition. The result of the second Chinise war was the re-creation of the Chinese Empire and the fall of Xinjiang.